The present invention relates generally to a mixer, such as a blender. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mixer with interchangeable container bases, one including a faucet.
Blenders have been developed to mix ingredients or food items, such as beverages. For example, ice and fruit and other ingredients can be disposed in the blender and mixed together by rotating blades. It is often difficult to pour the mixed ingredients through the top of the blender due to the viscous nature of the mixture, and the larger size of the blender with respect to the cup or glass.
Smoothie makers have been developed that include a faucet or spout through which the smoothie or mixed ingredients can be dispensed to resist spilling and to facilitate dispensing. In some situations, however, it may be desired to mix ingredients, such as with a smoothie maker, but not necessarily to use the faucet or spout. Using the smoothie maker, however, usually necessitates cleaning the faucet or spout. If it is considered undesirable to clean the faucet or spout, then a blender can be used, thus requiring the user to own both a blender and a smoothie maker.